Invincible Jesse McCartney fic
by jessecraze
Summary: Who ever said that life was fair, when you live without a care? When you're invincible, Who thinks about leaving when you're livin? read on...


Chapter 1.  
Jesse's pov.  
I said don't do it babe, it ain't worth it but you did it anyway. Four or five drinks and you were on your way...September 1st, took the life right out of me. Hung up the phone, raced out the door, broken! Tried to believe that it wasn't true but in my heart I always knew...Being the life of the party would catch up to you.  
Man, your family was waiting and crying for three damn hours...Now every time I'm home, I pass that road driving alone and the street feels cold. Just seeing your face and it's haunting me. My mind goes crazy trying to figure out just where you would be four years from now and what you were thinking when the lights came down. Doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours! Who ever said that life was fair, when you live without a care? When you're invincible, Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'?

1 month earlier...  
It was the day to sign up for classes and to get a locker combination. I wasn't truly looking forward to school again but after all, i'm in high school now so it isn't as bad. I wouldn't say I run with the popular crowd but I manage to have my circle of friends and keep them. It's so easy to tell who my friends are too by who has spent the summer with me and who only hangs with me in school. While I wait forever in line, I notice this new, girl. She's actually kinda cute but I can tell shes very awkward and shy. She has glasses and she clearly is a little lost. I finally turn around completely and ask, 'You new?' She first seems caught off guard that i'm talking to her but then she gets it together and answers, 'Um, yea. I just moved here from Finnytown.' I smirk and ask, 'Uh, whats that like?' She shrugs and says, 'Its very small.' I nod and then say, 'Ah, ok. By the way, i'm Jesse.' She shakes my hand and says, 'Im Jasmine.' I raise up my eyebrows a little shocked at her name and say, 'Jasmine, thats a pretty name. No offense, you dont look like a jasmine. You look more like a cindy or a Sarah.' Jasmine smiled shyly and said, 'Yea, I know.' Then I sigh and look ahead to check out the line. There is still 7 people infront of us. So I turn back around and say, 'This line is forever long. So what grade are you in?' Jasmine nodded with a look like 'Come on and hurry up with the line!' and said, 'I'm in the 10th. You?' I nodded and said, 'Yea, same here.' Then it became ridiculously quiet and I wanted to find more things to say since I was bored and she was super nice and cute but as I look ahead in the line again, I notice i'm next. I take a huge, breath, nervous for which locker I get, which teachers I get and do I have A lunch because B lunch gets cold left overs. Now it's my turn and as i'm signing in, I notice Jasmine behind me, glancing at my writing. I decide to face behind me and ask, 'Can I help you?' Jasmine pretended to look away like she wasn't watching and then said, 'Exucse me?' I shook my head, went back to writing but still felt like she was eyeing my writing and signature. I finally finished, gathered all my papers and then faced around me at her saying, 'Im finished. All I need now is your number and im good to go.' Jasmine shyed off with this adorable smile and said, 'Maybe...if you can wait for me to sign in.' I smirked and said, 'Ive got no where to be. Take your time.' The fact we were flirting so badly, made this whole experience worth while. I'm glad i'm here and I can't wait for school to start. Especially if i'm going to be in any of her classes. I like this girl's attitude and she's not a motor mouth or a dramatic, stuck up, snob. Not a popular, nasty, slut. Atleast she doesn't appear to be. After Jasmine signed in, she came over to me with a smile and said with glee, 'Well, I got my papers. Wanna see if we have any of the same teachers?' I nodded and said, 'Yea, maybe we have the same classes.' We held our papers up beside each other and magically we had almost every class together. I felt really good and my only hope now is that we end up together at some point, if not now.

Jesse's pov. 


End file.
